The reason why I smile
by Madam Gloomy
Summary: I got really excited when I discovered that Sai and Ino were a couple, I found it SO CUTE I just had to write something about it. It's a short, sweet, cute and dorky story, and probably really OOC, also kinda AU? Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you like it and enjoy it! Leave me a review so I can improve in the future (: Rated T because there's no explicit content. (I hope I rated right)


The reason why I smile

\- Honey?  
\- Yes?  
\- You haven't really lost that fake smile since wet met, netiher since we started dating, right?

They were watching one of those cheesy romantic comedies and it just wasn't that much interesting. The guy had just given the girl the sweetest smile ever, which made Ino think about her loved one, Sai.

\- Now that you mention it, yeah, no, not really. Why?

Ino pouted a bit, looking thoughtful.

\- I don't know, I was kinda wondering, thinking about it...

Sai looked at her, smilling and giggle at her pouty lips.

\- About what exactly, honey?

\- Eh... It's really silly. Just drop it, let's watch the movie. - she raised her hand to the TV, where the movie had started again after commercial break.

\- Oh no, now you got me curious. - Sai reached for the remote control and muted the movie. - You know how annoying I can be, sweetie. - he grinned.

\- Ugh, I know... - she said, and jokingly looked bothered.

Sai just looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

\- Why did I even bring this up... - Ino sighed again - Well, I was thinking... Have you ever used that fake smile with me?

Sai stared at her. His eyes were wide, surprised from the sudden question. Ino stared right back at him, again pouty, but now also slightly blushed.

She was waiting for something that wasn't quite how he reacted. Sai snorted and burst out laughing.

It was her turn to go wide eyed. She looked at him, laughing his ass off. After a short while, she got to an even deeper shade of red, reached for a pillow (the sofa was full of them) and started smacking Sai with it.

\- What are you laughing at? I'm serious! - she said, strucking him several times with the pillow.

\- Ah! - Sai lifted an arm to block the hits, but was still laughing - I'm so sorry, baby...! - he bent forward hugging his stomach - Ah, my belly hurts...!

Ino got even more furious. She lifted herself on her knees and started striking Sai's back with the pillow.

\- I... told you... to...stop...laughing! - she said between hits while Sai kept laughing, with tears in his eyes.

Ino stopped hitting him for a second, and at that moment, Sai turned himself up, grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap.

He then smilled at her, who began hitting his chest with the pillow.

\- Hey, hey, honey...! - he giggled and raised his arms to block the hits and grab the pillow. - There, now we can talk.

\- You can talk to youself, I'm done! - she was blushed deep red, glaring at him; Ino made an attempt to lift herself off his lap, but Sai put his hands on her hips and held her down.

This made her look at him. Still pissed, of course.

\- I love it when you're angry. - he giggled.

\- Hmph - Ino snorted, turning her head the other way.

\- Hey... I'm sorry I laughed. A lot. Really hard. - Sai said, while holding her chin and turning her head to him. - You just looked so cute, adorable and naive asking that, I couldn't help myself!

\- You didn't take it seriously! - Ino glared at him.

\- Yes, yes I did. I just had to get that out. You were too adorable... - he giggled, but soon continued. - I can answer you now, in case you're still interested in the answer.

Ino just looked at him, incredulous. She hated being in a situation like that, where she had to admit she wanted something.

\- Ugh... You know I hate when you do this! - she slammed her hands on his chest, not hard enough to hurt.

Sai just kept smilling.

\- Fine... Yeah, I wanna know the answer. - Ino sighed, defeated by her own curiosity.

\- Well, then, honey. Prepare to be shocked.

Ino looked at him, blatantly curious.

\- The answer is... no! - he waved his hands up to his sides, in a cheerful move.

\- What? No! Be more descriptive. That just sounds... unfinished.

\- Well - Sai smilled again, placing his hands back on her hips. Ino moved her hands from his chest to his neck, and adjusted herself on his lap, sitting closer.

\- I did have a lot of trouble with feelings and all that stuff before. I didn't know the difference between a fake and a real smile. I didn't feel anything.

Ino just looked at him, quietly. Her face was returning to it's natural color.

\- It got better after I worked with Naruto and Sakura, back in the day. But it still felt... weird. Like there was still something missing.

Sai cleared his throat and continued.

\- It changed when I met you. When we went out the first time. And all those dates, our first kiss. They've woken a feeling in me I didn't have before. It started as passion. But then, that burning desire, the need, the craving to be with you... Passion turned into something bigger, greater. It was love.

Sai stopped for a bit and smilled at her. Ino just looked dumbfounded.

\- Y-you know, that doesn't really explain the smile thing! - she stuttered, again blushing deep red.

\- Oh, honey... - Sai giggled - The answer is no. Why? Because each and everytime I saw you, even for a second, passing by on the streets... Or when I knew we were going to meet up later, for a date... My chest felt warm, I felt so good, just so happy I was going to see you. You woke feelings in me I had never felt before. - he tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb - You did it. And you still do. I love you, Yamanaka Ino.

Sai then smilled. A true, beautifully stunning smile. Like they guy on the movie's.

Ino didn't even answer. She grabbed him by his neck, pulled him to her and smacked her lips against his, then wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him there. Sai was surprised at first, but quickly recovered, holding her close by the waist and giving a little smile before making the kiss deeper, more passionate.

A few moments of makeout session, Ino broke the kiss and touched her forehead with his.

They were panting.

\- Honey? - Ino said, a bit flushed and with her eyes closed.

\- Yes? - Sai answered, breathless, with a little smile.

\- I love you. - she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. - I love you very much.

Sai's smile widened and he stroke her hair.

\- Honey, I think I love you more.

It was Ino's turn to laugh.

\- Wanna settle this in the bedroom? - she giggled, playfully, tucking on his hair.

\- Oh, I'm on it! - he giggled back, getting up while holding Ino under her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing.

They kept kissing and making out while climbing up the stairs. Pieces of clothing were scattered across the room, on the stairs, all over the floor.

The couple was wrapped up on the bed, cuddling, with the happiest, dorkiest smiles on their faces.


End file.
